<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning by fragilefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706715">The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilefaerie/pseuds/fragilefaerie'>fragilefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Patron, Warlock - Freeform, fey, making a pact, pact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilefaerie/pseuds/fragilefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the backstory for my Warlock Tiefling character and her Fey patron. Just had to get it out of my brain and into the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patron/Warlock (Dungeons &amp; Dragons), original tiefling character/the prince of frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The smut is in the second chapter but I highly recommend reading the first one for context. </p><p>Feel free to leave kudos and comments! 😇</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> "</em><em>Mavari</em><em>, please wake up.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Velspira clutched her brother’s hand and frowned at the bandages that covered most of his head. Their father had really done some damage to the boy this time. She was still a little shaky on the details, but their father had gotten angry at her brother for having to explain something to him or didn’t like the way he’d done a certain thing. Either way, it didn’t matter what Mavari had or hadn’t done; the result was always the same. Their father would always take his anger out on him physically.  </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter to him that they were both only twelve years old.  </p><p> </p><p>Frustrated with the lack of response from Mavari and her general helplessness with the entire situation, Velspira shoved her chair back and away from his bedside and stormed out to the stone balcony that connected their rooms. The frigid air hit her hard with a gust of cold wind, but she didn’t care as she sat down on the stone bench and let the tears flow. She didn’t cry much; never had. It was a trait of hers that served her well in her family’s line of work.  </p><p> </p><p>She had her own expectations in the family, but her father treated her like a princess in comparison to her brother. She was allowed freedom to choose what path she wanted to take in life; magic, studies, fighting, it didn’t matter because she was gifted in it all. (Except she didn’t much care for the fighting since she always got sweaty. Ew.) Mavari, however, only got one option and that was to be a ruthless warrior.  </p><p> </p><p>For hours and hours, he was subjected to intense training from her father and his men. They were born at the same time; it didn’t make sense to her why they got treated so differently just because of their genders. Maybe their mother could have explained it to her but she’d died the day they were born. Giving birth to a tiefling was difficult for most women, so giving birth to two was practically a death sentence. She could tell her father still loved her mother even though she was gone, but Velspira didn’t know anything about her mother other than what she looked like from portraits and a vague idea of how her voice sounded based on some recording stone she’d heard her father listening to on more than one occasion. No one else ever talked about her. </p><p>It wasn’t fair to Mavari. If she had been there, maybe she could have stopped their father. Why did she always have to be at another lesson or another dress fitting or study session instead of being where she belonged; next to her brother? Without a doubt, she knew they were born to be by each other’s sides to protect one another.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying?” a dispassionate voice said above her. </p><p> </p><p>She jerked her head up with a gasp, and her golden eyes met a pair of startling blue ones. A tall, lean elf stood next to her, assessing her state of despair. Almost everything about him was blue; the only things that weren’t were his long (SO long) whiteish silver hair and his spiky silver crown that went across his forehead and sifted through his hair. After a moment, he arched an eyebrow at her and she realized he was actually waiting for her to answer.  </p><p> </p><p>“I-I...” she started, but when she heard her small voice tremble, she cleared her throat and steeled her voice. “I don’t know what to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“About?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My...” her voice trailed off and she inadvertently glanced at her brother’s doorway before looking back at her clenched fists. “My life.” </p><p> </p><p>He was quiet and when she looked up at him again, she half expected him to have vanished just a quickly as he’d come. However, she saw him looking in the direction of Mavari’s doorway before his eyes slid back to hers. She knew he was expecting more, or maybe he didn’t believe her. She’d have to come up with something quick. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m... I’m just too good at everything! I can’t decide what my focus should be. I-It’s a very tough choice!” She bit her lip and studied him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...” he said after a moment, something calculating behind his icy gaze before he graced her with a small smile. “Well... I can help you with that, my dear.” </p><p> </p><p>------ </p><p>Several Weeks Later </p><p>------ </p><p>“Mavari! Where are you, you lazy boy?!” their father’s voice bellowed through the halls and she felt Mavari shudder next to her in the small alcove they had both huddled into when they’d heard him approaching. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should go out, Spira,” her twin’s voice whispered in her ear. “I-I don’t want you to get in trouble, too...” </p><p> </p><p>“No!” she hissed back. “Just... just trust me!”  </p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath as their father came close to their hiding spot, and cast the small illusion spell she’d been working on.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Darling... </em>” her mother’s voice echoed down the opposite end of the hallway. Their father froze.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sanarea...?” Her father stopped in his tracks and stared. Velspira repeated what she had just done and made the curtains flutter for added effect. It worked and caused their father to run down the hallway and out one of the side doors.  </p><p> </p><p>It took a moment, but the twins released the breath they’d both been holding and started giggling. They began running towards one of their many play rooms on the other side of the mansion. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you learn THAT, Spira?” Mavari asked in between giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Spira felt a chilly caress across her cheek while she ran and heard a quiet “<em> Well done... </em>” that made her smile and flush with pleasure.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know. Practice.”  </p><p>--- </p><p>From then on, her Patron, her Prince of Frost, came to her nightly to teach her magic. Her days were spent practicing said magic, but also playing interference between her father and brother.  </p><p> </p><p>Just when her father would be about to lose his temper, she’d distract them all with a big spell or on less severe occasions, dazzle everyone with a witty observation or two to diffuse the tension. Not to say the practice sessions between the two never got rough, but her brother had never been roughed up to the point of unconsciousness again. She learned many things from her Prince; the main thing she learned, however, came from her own conclusion. If she was big and loud, their father paid less attention to her brother. She stopped being shy and timid. Her opinions were given loudly and freely, and she never apologized for anything she said.  </p><p> </p><p>When she turned sixteen, her father decided to start entertaining the idea of letting men try to court her; though he’d never let her marry someone she thought was beneath her. He was determined his princess would be happy in her marriage, like her mother was (or so she was told she was).  </p><p> </p><p>However, many of these would-be suitors always had unfortunate accidents. Whether it was a carriage falling to pieces on the way to their estate, some uncomfortable things happening while they were at the grounds, or even on their way home, misfortune was their constant companion. By the time she was almost eighteen, she no longer had any suitors come to call.  </p><p> </p><p>The mystery mainly boiled down to Velspira using these poor souls as practice for her expanding list of spells, however, there were quite a few suitors that she didn’t mind so much that seemingly vanished in the night. She’d never accuse him of it, but she’s pretty sure her Prince had something to do with that.  </p><p> </p><p>When the thought came to her, she flushed with the amount of affection she felt for him. To think, even beings with his amount of power could still get jealous over potential lovers? Little did he seem to know, she was already in love with him, and had been since their eyes first met. Every time she cracked his icy exterior by making him smile, or even laugh from time to time, made her heart feel like it would explode.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well done, child," he'd said one night after she’d managed to finally cast and dismiss Armor of Agathys without assaulting her book collection (again).  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a child anymore.” Though the words sounded childish, she held herself with all the poise she could muster with her freshly turned eighteen-year-old self.  </p><p> </p><p>He studied her posture; her shoulders held back and her chin held high. The moment stretched as she shrugged out of her deep purple, silk robe; only a few shades darker than her own skin. She felt his eyes on her as she slowly stepped towards him. There had been several times over the past few years where he’d interrupted her dreams or given them to her; she knew he must be aware of some of the more... <em> intense </em>dreams she’d had of him. Since she was fifteen, she’d done her best to get this attention from him- it's why (to her brother’s disgust one night when he came into her room after a nightmare) she’d started sleeping naked in her bed, just in case he showed up again after their nightly lessons. He’d never so much glanced at her nudity before, but he definitely was now as she stepped close enough to gently brush her fingers across his knuckles.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?” he let his voice drip with the essence of what he was truly asking her and she tipped her chin up to close the distance between them.  </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He wasted no time in cupping the back of her head and pressing their lips firmly together. His lips were so cold, it stole her breath for a second. He gave her no time to recover as he slid his tongue into her mouth; she could have sworn she felt steam hit her cheeks as their temperatures warred with one another. His long fingers tightened their hold on her hair, which forced a small noise from her throat that he eagerly swallowed. After a moment, he pulled her head back from him slightly; leaving their lips close enough to still touch while they talked but far enough to where they could look into each other’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, for you, this kind of deal with me requires more than just a kiss...?” he asked, likely knowing her answer, just needing her verbal consent. </p><p> </p><p>“Why just for me?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re... special.” She felt his mouth curve slightly upwards. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Her reply was so automatic, it surprised a chuckle out of him. </p><p> </p><p>“I need your answer, my dear,” he said, lightly tugging at her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>The word ghosted across his lips and time seemed to stand still as his eyes consumed her before his lips took hers again; more forceful this time. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as his other hand slid to her lower back and caused her to gasp as his icy fingertips grazed her spine. As much as she tried to hold back her startled gasps and cries, they still slipped out, and that only made him touch her more. </p><p> </p><p>She finally regained enough sense to brace both hands against his chest and slid one up slowly to tangle in his hair. If she didn’t know better, she would have sworn she felt him shudder a little. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the first kiss she’d ever had, but it was her very first “kiss”. The first one that she’d experienced was when she was nine years old and one of her father’s business partner’s sons was playing with her and Mavari in the yard. They were merely playing chase and he was “it”. He’d fallen over and scraped his knee while lunging to tag her and he started to cry. Like many children her age, she teased him for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please! That’s nothing! Mavari has had SO much worse than that, and you’re blubbering about a little scuff?” she taunted, leaning over and examining his knee for any serious damage. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, he’d grabbed her wrists and pulled her down so her lips smashed against his. She was so stunned that she just stood there, dumbfounded, as Mavari snatched him up by his collar and threw him back from her; resuming the game of chase again, this time for an entirely different reason. He never visited again after that. </p><p> </p><p>As if he could sense that her thoughts had wandered from him, her Prince gripped her thigh and pulled her leg up to wrap around him. With a gasp she couldn’t suppress, she realized he wasn’t in his usual outfit anymore. He had shed the royal-looking robe he usually wore when they were together, so her breasts pressed fully against his bare chest. A short, throaty moan came from her lips at the sudden frigid contact against her most sensitive areas and her head fell backward. He wasted no time in moving his lips down the column of her neck, nipping and sucking his way to her collarbone and back up again. </p><p> </p><p>She heard the door to her and Mavari’s balcony shut and lock in addition to the curtains closing and appreciated her Prince’s consideration for privacy. There was no need to check her door that led to the hallway; she <span class="u"><strong>always</strong></span> locked it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah!</em>” she called out when he bit down on the pulse point of her neck and he growled in return.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could blink, he’d shoved her onto her bed and stood between her knees. He took his time looking at every inch of her with a heat she didn’t know his frosty blue eyes could contain. Her breasts rose and fell with every ragged breath she took as her body hummed with all of the attention focused on her- only her. It was impossible not to squirm the longer he looked at the area between her legs, but as he knelt over her on the bed, he kept his knee between hers so she couldn’t close herself off. He laid next to her with one hand propping his head up to gaze at her questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hide yourself from me now? You have always been rather… <em>bold</em>.” He raised his eyebrow to emphasize the last word.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because</em>,” she laughed and slapped her hand over her eyes,” it’s different having someone look into your <em>eyes</em> rather than your…” She broke out laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, she felt his fingers plucking her hand away from her face and he laced his between hers next to her head. The hand on her thigh slid closer and closer to her core. Her eyes widened as his fingers slipped between her folds and he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my…” his teasing tone tickled her ear. “You <em>are </em>eager, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Without giving her a chance to respond, he circled her clit a few times and made her lose focus as her hips involuntarily bucked against him. He toyed with her for what felt like hours, but who knew anymore? She always lost track when she was with him. He watched her with rapt attention as she squirmed against him.  When he felt like he had teased her long enough, he slid one long finger inside of her and curved it slightly, curling it in and out like he was looking for something; which almost made her laugh. That was until he added another finger and repeated the same motion. He rubbed against a bundle of nerves that made her free hand claw at his arm and cry out louder than she had before.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There</em> we go…” he soothed and kissed her temple softly, which greatly contrasted how violently her other hand was trying to escape his to no avail. “How does that feel, my dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Too…” </em> she struggled to say and then shook her head and scrunched her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Too what?” When she didn’t respond, he increased his pace and whispered in her ear,” <em>Too what?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>G-Good!” </em>she cried out after a particularly hard thrust.</p><p> </p><p>His pace slowed and looked at her thoughtfully. She had enough sense in her brain to realize he was dissecting what she said. Her issues were showing and it made her want to shrink away from him so he couldn’t see, but the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers made her unable to.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s pointless to resist me, right?” He bit down with a little more pressure on her earlobe. When all Velspira could do in return was shut her eyes and make soft grunts that could be either protests or pleasure, he continued whispering in her ear. “Part of making this pact with me includes giving up a certain amount of... <em>control</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped and her eyes snapped open again to look at him. Of <em>course, </em>he knew. He always watched her so carefully. Why did she think she could hide from him <em>now</em> when she was quite literally bared before him? One corner of his mouth tilted up at her as he once again read her like a book.</p><p> </p><p>“This should prove to be an excellent exercise in letting me in.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could appreciate the double meaning to his statement, his fingers picked up their pace as they pumped in and out of her faster than before. Her mouth fell open as she struggled to breathe; struggled to think. His icy cold fingers diving into her molten hot center was something that her many dreams of such encounters could never have prepared her for.</p><p> </p><p>Something was building inside of her. She wasn’t a stranger to her own body; she knew what this feeling was. However, she’d never experienced it quite like this before. His strong fingers pumped into her harder, brushing firmly against that place inside of her while his other hand secured hers to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let go</em>,” he whispered into her ear, and she did. There were stars behind her eyes as her inner muscles contracted around his fingers. He kept going as her high started to come down to the point where it was almost painful and she had to beg him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were clouded over with a haze of lust when she finally had the strength to look at him. He had moved her without her noticing somehow, and she was now laying properly against her pillows. Something else had changed, too. There was no longer any fabric between them, and she felt his impressive erection pressing against her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>A fresh wave of heat settled under her skin and she felt her body crave him so deeply, it was as if she hadn’t just found release in a very overwhelming way.  He played with a lock of her hair while he waited for her to come around; slipping the silky strands between his fingers. When he noticed she’d come back to herself, he smiled at her. Though, his smile was not a tender one, (she always felt as if there was a cunning edge to it), she loved it all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to seal our pact now, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she heard herself whisper in a desperate voice that should have embarrassed her simply on pride alone. However, when his smile softened a bit, she tossed that thought out the window.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to hover above her and she tried (and failed) not to look at his manhood. Of course, she knew it was more impressive than in any anatomy book she’d seen over the years; she had just felt it pressed against her a moment ago. Her eyes drifted without her consent and she couldn’t help the startled gasp that escaped from her. His deep chuckle made her snap her eyes back to his amused ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go,” he told her as he moved one of her legs to wrap around his waist and he started easing himself inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>They both hissed at the feeling of his hard, icy manhood being enveloped by her warm, silky folds. She tried to relax as he stretched her, but it <em>hurt</em>. She bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from voicing her pain. All of the stories she’d read about this moment had told her it would hurt, but she thought, at that moment, the authors had either been men or had been with a man of average size.</p><p> </p><p>Through all of it, her Prince kept a slow but firm rocking motion; trying to open her up for him. She felt the moment he’d gone deep enough to hit a barrier, and couldn’t stop the shout that came out when he pushed through it. As her eyes locked onto his, she couldn’t help the fleeting thought  that there was a spark of malevolence in his gaze at her cry of pain. Yet, when he wiped the tears that had unconsciously slid from her eyes, she banished the notion.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally, <em>finally</em>, bottomed out inside of her, he held his hips flush to hers and pressed their foreheads together. He propped himself on his elbows as his hands laced their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine now,” he whispered to her and she nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Velspira was still trying to get her breathing under control and remember how words worked, so she didn’t respond right away.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Say. It.”</em> Her Prince punctuated each word with a deep, hard thrust inside of her; which didn’t help her breathing situation. When she gasped for breath instead of responding, he shuffled her hands around to where he was holding both of her dainty wrists with one of his large hands and used his now free hand to hike her leg up higher so he could penetrate her more deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Say. It.<em> Now.” </em>He repeated the process a couple more times before she managed to choke out:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Y-Yours!</em> I’m yours!”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked that wicked smirk again as he demanded she say it again and again as he continued to drive deeper into her.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she didn’t feel much at all besides a weird sensation of “that’s not supposed to be there.” However, as the hand he was using to hold onto her leg moved to pluck at her nipples, that familiar pressure started building in her again; especially when his cold tongue circled the whole thing before biting down with almost too much pressure.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Theramin!” </em>she cried and didn’t realize she had said that aloud until she heard his deep chuckle in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmate, huh?” his breath puffed against her ear” Oh, I <em>do </em>like the sound of that...”</p><p> </p><p>Velspira squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side; away from him. That was supposed to be a name she only used for him in her deepest fantasies. She didn’t know the elven language but went looking for a term of endearment she could use for him since she also didn’t know his true name. She’d meant to keep it her secret. Why did he invade her guard so easily?</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.” When she only whimpered in response, he pulled one of her horns until her face was level with his. She managed to make her eyes open slightly and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. His pale silver hair fell in a curtain around them; blocking the outside world. It was just the two of them now in the quiet, stillness of her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, ” she found herself saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever for?” he asked with a puzzled expression.</p><p> </p><p>“F-For…” For heaven's sake, she hadn’t stuttered in front of him since they’d first met. She needed to get a grip.</p><p> </p><p>“For speaking your mind? That’s not the Velspira I know. What has you so rattled?” His pale blue eyes watched her expression with an eagle’s eye. When her gaze flickered to where their bodies met, he let out a small chuckle. “This?” he asked as he rocked his pelvis into hers; causing a startled moan to come from her throat, which only made him laugh again. “Sometimes, I forget how young you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em>that </em>young, ” she pouted. Light puffs of cold air drifted across her face as he continued laughing at her. <em>Laughing. </em>At <em>her</em>. With all the strength she could muster, she squeezed her inner muscles around him as tightly as she could and was gratified when his laugh was cut short and <em>he</em> let out a groan.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flashed to hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to toy with <em>me</em> now?” she smirked and squeezed him again. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh, I <em>knew</em> I chose well.”</p><p> </p><p>Without giving her a moment to digest what that statement meant, his mouth attacked hers with a hungry kiss as he continued to pump in and out of her soft heat. He freed her hands and she immediately cupped his face as their tongues slid together.</p><p> </p><p>Him inside of her no longer felt foreign. It felt like she was grounded and had her head in the clouds at the same time. She felt full; full of emotion, full of power, and full of him.</p><p> </p><p>When she was growing up, Mavari always teased her when he found her reading love stories. The only book she’d been able to trick him into reading was “Tusk Love” and that was only because there were actual battle scenes mixed in with the smut.</p><p> </p><p>This felt nothing like the books she’d read. They had spoken of pain but had honestly brushed over it so much that she felt a bit lied to. There was also no “immediate pleasure” like most of those ridiculous novels claimed. Although, now that there was a fire starting to bloom again inside of her, she could understand why they glossed over those details.</p><p> </p><p>He was so <em>solid</em>; above her, holding her, <em>inside </em>her. One hand locked around her hip made it impossible to rock back against him. although she tried, it was as if she was fighting against solid ice. He tilted her hips down just a fraction and he swallowed her accompanying cry of pleasure. He was driving himself right into that patch of nerves he’d found earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back enough from her so he could see into her face all of the helpless pleasure she was feeling and hear all of her wanton, breathy moans. Her Prince watched her with that cruel, adoring expression he so often gave her; like he enjoyed her struggle to keep her pretense of experience and level-headedness amid their passionate lovemaking. Her hands once again scrambled to brace herself against his shoulders as her nails dug into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let go, ” </em>he coaxed her as he gathered her wrists in one hand again to hold above her head. “<em>Give it to me.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Give wha—<em>ahh!</em>” she cried out as he increased his speed and slammed into that wonderful place inside of her again and again until she saw stars and her muscles worked around him as he continued to push in and out of her.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t stop when she started to come down and kept slamming into her with a nearly punishing pace. It was only a short time before her world exploded again. When she came to this time, she had been adjusted again and found a small pillow underneath her; freeing his other hand from her hip to play with her breasts while they continued to bounce with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nngh! P-Please!” </em> she huffed between thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmm?</em>” he hummed in question while sucking on one of her nipples. He released it with a soft “pop” and looked up at her. “Did you say something, my dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s too much!” she panted. “I f-feel like I’m going to—going to—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Explode?</em>” he whispered before biting down just below her ear in time with a particularly hard thrust into her quivering core.</p><p> </p><p>And she did.</p><p> </p><p>Her throat felt raw and dry as she clenched and squeezed around him. She felt two of his fingers press and rub against her clit to prolong her orgasm while he shuddered his release into her. After a brief pause (she guessed; as she had possibly passed out for a moment or two), she realized he was still against her. She brushed her hands up along his back, enjoying his long, silky hair. She felt worn out but also completely alive and energized. She wondered if he would sleep next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could begin to think of voicing that question, she was suddenly upright and braced on the footboard of her bed; looking into her vanity mirror just a short way across the room. Her Prince loomed behind her, now pressed against her back. He held her gaze meaningfully and then looked between her legs. She followed his gaze in the mirror and realized what he wanted her to see; a mixture of their fluids slicked down her thighs… and <em>him </em>still hard.</p><p> </p><p>Her attention snapped back to him in the mirror to find a satisfied smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My dear</em>… You didn’t think we were finished here, did you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>